herofandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard James Akaar
Leonard James Akaar was a character first introduced in the Star Trek episode Friday's Child. An image of the actor who portrayed Akaar's father, Ben Gage, was used as a likeness for the older Akaar. A Capellan male, Akaar was the child of the late Teer Akaar and his wife Eleen. As an infant he was saved from certain death from the Klingon supported Maab. After Maab's death he became the new Teer of the Ten Tribes of Capella, with his mother acting as regent. As a child he was forced into exile in the United Federation of Planets after a Capellan named Keel staged a coup against him. Akaar would join Starfleet in the late 23rd century, serving on the USS Excelsior under the command of Hikaru Sulu. During this time he would become friends with the Vulcan officer Tuvok. In 2249 Akaar was named Captain of the USS Wyoming after the sudden death of its previous Captain. He was stranded on a barren planetoid with Tuvok. After two weeks Akaar attempted suicide using the ancient w'lash'nogot ritual, but Tuvok kept him from completing the ritual. This led to a rift between the two men that would last for decades. By 2364 Akaar was an Admiral. He was one of the officers who court martialed Ro Laren after the incident on Garon II, sentencing her to the stockade on Jaros II. In 2376 Akaar was a Fleet Admiral, and supervised the resolution of the parasite crisis. On September 29 of that year he was one of the signatories of Bajor's admission to the Federation. Akaar finally realized in 2380 that Tuvok had not acted out of defiance to him when he kept him from committing suicide, but out of respect. Akaar apologized to Tuvok for how he had treated him and all the years of lost friendship between them that resulted. The Capellan Admiral played an insturmental role in defeating the attempted coup of the Federation government by Baras Rodyira. Working with the newly promoted Admiral Riker and numerous other Starfleet officers such as Jean-Luc Picard the conspiracy was defeated and Baras was imprisoned. Some time prior to 2385 Akaar had married. There were few people in all of the Federation who had the privilege of shouting at Akaar. One of them was the Federation President, and the other was his wife. Section 31 was finally exposed to the public in 2386. Akaar was disturbed to learn that Picard had been involved in the Section 31 plot to remove former President Min Zife from office. Because Picard had not killed Zife, Akaar said that he would shield Picard from the worst of the fallout. Akaar however informed Picard that he would never be promoted to Admiral nor advance beyond being the Captain of the Enterprise. Akaar warned Picard that he and the Enterprise would be on a tight leash going forward, and that they were to do their duty. Over the next few months Akaar worked with Attorney General Phillipa Louvois and President z'Tarash to manage the fallout from the Section 31 revelations. Working with the others Akaar worked to make the process as transparent as possible and ensure justice was done. This became even more important after Section 31 leader William Ross was murdered by the wife of a man who died at 31's hands. He also wanted to protect Picard as much as possible, feeling the man deserved better due to all his service to the Federation. A short time later Akaar contacted Picard and praised the Enterprise Captain for his handling of the situation in the Odyssean Pass. After updating Picard on the situation on Earth Akaar reassured Picard that Riker would not face any fallout from the Section 31 revelations. Picard informed Akaar that he did not want Akaar to protect him from the Section 31 fallout, and that he would return to Earth and submit himself to Federation authorities and face justice for his actions. Among Akaar's hobbies was smoking Markah leaves that were imported from Capella IV. Unlike Earth tobacco, the Markah leaves were neither toxic nor addictive. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Wise Category:Fighter Category:Elderly Category:Spouses Category:TV Show Heroes